Out of the Easy
left | writer = Beau DeMayo Michelle Paradise | director = Bethany Rooney | previous = Beautiful Mistake | next = The Other Girl in New Orleans }} is the seventh episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-first episode of the series overall. Summary LIES, DECEITS AND BETRAYALS — With a dire prophecy looming over them, and invite Lucien, Tristan and Aurora to a Thanksgiving gathering in an attempt to negotiate a truce. When Aurora reveals that she has powerful leverage over Klaus, Hayley and take matters into their own hands, leading to a deadly three-way confrontation. Elsewhere, and are forced to take drastic measures when they realize may be in over her head, and finds herself face-to-face with a dangerous new threat. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel Trivia * This is the last new episode before the Thanksgiving holiday break. * All three members of The Trinity will be shown together for the first time in present day in this episode. * The dinner in this episode was shown in The Prophecy. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References Out of the Easy is a 2013 novel by Ruta Sepetys. The book is set in 1950 in the French Quarter of New Orleans. The daughter of a brothel prostitute, Josie Moraine wants more out of life than the Big Easy has to offer. She devises a plan to get out, but a mysterious death leaves Josie tangled in an investigation that will challenge her allegiance to her mother, her conscience, and Willie Woodley, the brusque madam on Conti Street. Josie is caught between the dream of an elite college and a quest for the truth. Quotes |-|Promo= : Klaus (to Elijah): "I will get Rebekah back." : Lucien: "I have been called to dine with the Mikaelsons." : Camille: "Are they gonna serve your head on a platter?" : [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] (To [[The Trinity|'The Trinity']]): "I rather enjoy Thanksgiving. The lies, the deceit." : Klaus: "Freya!" : Elijah (to Klaus): "I can feel the holiday spirit already." |-|Extended Promo= : [[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']] (to Elijah): "We need to find Rebekah!" : Hayley: "Please tell me that we're going to kill someone." : Elijah: "Oh we will kill many someones." : Klaus: "That's a strategy that I whole heartedly endorse." : Lucien: "I have been called to dine with the Mikaelsons." : Camille: "Are they gonna serve your head on a platter?" : [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] (To [[The Trinity|'The Trinity']]): "I rather enjoy Thanksgiving. The lies, the deceit, the betrayal." : Klaus: "Freya!" : Lucien: "Oh this all escalated very quickly." : Elijah (to Klaus): "I can feel the holiday spirit already." |-|CHCH Promo= : Elijah (to Klaus and Freya): If we're to start a war that is determined where allegiances lie. : Hayley (to Aurora): Where is Rebekah?! Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x07 Promo "Out of the Easy" (HD) The Originals Out of the Easy Trailer The CW The Originals 3x07 CHCH Promo Pictures The_Originals_-_Episode_3_07_-_Out_of_the_Easy_-_Promotional_Photos(a).jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3_07_-_Out_of_the_Easy_-_Promotional_Photos(b).jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3_07_-_Out_of_the_Easy_-_Promotional_Photos©.jpg Originals Out-of-the-Easy-1446654915.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Holiday episodes